Demasiada Precuación
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: No le contó exactamente como era su nueva novia, o, mucho mejor dicho, su nueva exnovia. Y la verdad era que a Nanase siquiera le importaba demasiado. Mas estaba ahí, escuchando la narración atropellada de un Makoto consternado hablándole de que en esa ocasión, tampoco había podido hacerlo. Participa en el reto "Fobias". Tema: "Erotofobia".


**Disclaimer:** ( _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_ )

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto viñetas: Fobias, perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

 **Words:** 946.

* * *

 _ **Demasiada Precaución.**_

Haruka imaginó con cuidado lo que Makoto le contaba y agregó detalles a lo que, por caballerosidad, guardó silencio.

No le contó exactamente como era su nueva novia, o, mucho mejor dicho, su nueva exnovia. Y la verdad era que a Nanase siquiera le importaba demasiado. Mas estaba ahí, escuchando la narración atropellada de un Makoto consternado hablándole de que en esa ocasión, tampoco había podido hacerlo.

Le consoló con una mano sobre su espalda, aun si en su mente, de manera persistente, estaba perdida en el detalle de una imaginaria mujer sentada desnuda en la cama de Makoto, esperando impaciente por su mejor amigo. De pechos pequeños con pezones granulados y en punta, mirando con ojos brillantes y labios humedecidos por la impaciencia.

La imaginación de Haruka viajó más abajo, hacia un ombligo pequeño en un estomago níveo y plano, oscurecido apenas por un ligero vello que se dirigía al pubis, cubriendo tupido un marcado monte de venus.

Para Haruka, quien en su vida había visto una mujer desnuda, fuera de la modelo en la clase arte en la que se había inscrito, por recomendación del coach; Makoto se mortificaba por tonterías.

Echó la espalda atrás y se recostó en su propia cama, con los pies saliéndole en escuadra por las rodillas. Miró el techo y cuando sintió que su mejor amigo se echaba de igual forma sobre el colchón, lo miró a él.

—Así que…erotofobia.

Makoto le dirigió una sonrisa forzada y temblorosa, que el ojiazul tomó por apenada.

—Así parece.

Los pensamientos de Haruka volvieron a perderse. Siendo ya la cuarta novia de Tachibana a la que éste dejaba esperando por el siguiente paso, el castaño había comenzado a preocuparse. Con la primera, supusieron, aún no estaba listo, pero, cuando con la tercera comenzó a hiperventilar, supieron que era un problema.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Al ojiverde asintió con la cabeza, luego se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que dice el internet.

Haruka regresó la vista al techo, pensando. Makoto era demasiado tímido para hablar de dicho problema con alguien más que no fuera él, y aunque era probable que necesitase de un psicólogo, con su trabajo a tiempo parcial en la cafetería no podría pagarlo. De hacerlo sus padres, seguro estarían insistentes de saber la razón de la consulta. En su opinión, Makoto se complicaba demasiado.

Lo que tenía su mejor amigo era más bien un exceso de información. Lo sabía porque había pasado la vida con él y le había tocado la misma instrucción sexual que a Makoto, salvo que él le había restado importancia desde el momento mismo en el que el matrimonio Tachibana los había sentado a ambos a cierta edad y habían comenzado con _"LA CHARLA"_ , bajo el permiso y favor especial de los Nanase, que en parte temían que al encontrarse solo, se _descarriara._ Haruka bufó mentalmente ante la ironía del génesis recién descubierto sobre el miedo de Makoto y la manera tan cruel de darse cuenta de que sus padres no lo conocían para nada.

" _La charla"_ , recordaba, había sido una sarta de exageraciones. Que si la gonorrea te causaba la ceguera y que si la masturbación, aunque sana, provocaba eternos malos pensamientos. Además del sífilis, el herpes y los embarazos no deseados y otras enfermedades que la madre de Makoto describió dramática y de manera dolorosa.

El pelinegro volvió a ladearse para mirar a Makoto, quien, aunque aún consternado, le miró con calidez.

— ¿Qué piensas en cuando estás a punto de hacerlo?

La pregunta destanteó al otro, pero, más que nada porque le había contado ya varias veces todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza. Supuso entonces que Haruka tramaba algo y sólo quería confirmar.

—Bueno, depende de la chica, pero usualmente es que si están tan prestas es que no es su primera vez…y que pueden estar enfermas sin saberlo, que hay enfermedades que no se notan hasta después de mucho tiempo…y recuerdo todas esas imágenes de la gonorrea, el sífilis y el herpes que nos hicieron ver en la secundaria y en la preparatoria ¿Lo recuerdas?...esas horribles ámpulas…

Makoto siguió hablando mientras Haruka le miraba aún más pensativo. Y, entre más parloteaba su amigo, más consternado se veía. Así que, en un impulso sorprendentemente muy propio de él, que fuera de moverse mucho, solía hacer lo que le venía en gana, acortó la distancia y besó al muchacho para que se callara.

Dentro de sí, hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacer eso. Desde siempre, si bien recordaba.

Makoto fue quien le separó de sí, alarmado y confundido.

—¡¿Ha-Haru?! ¿Qué haces?

Nanase vio su oportunidad. Tragando saliva, habló entonces lo más racional que en su vida había intentado jamás.

—Si realmente lo quieres hacerlo y lo que te preocupa es que las chicas con experiencia previa puedan transmitirte alguna enfermedad, yo…—la frase se le cortó a medio hacer. Más que nada porque era larga y revelaba mucho de lo que sentía —…yo puedo ofrecerme. Tú sabes que jamás he estado con nadie y que estoy…limpio.

Makoto soltó una risa que a Haruka le rompió el corazón.

— ¿Seguro?

Luego de un momento de silencio la pregunta del de ojos verdes, que entre la seguridad que aparentaba se colaban pizcas de apenada indecisión, le devolvieron el alma al cuerpo a Haruka y frenaron todos sus planes de mudarse a un lugar lejano. Intentando no darle importancia, se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro.

Cuando volvieron a besarse todo se sintió más natural y al acomodarse entre caricias fue como completar un rompecabezas. Makoto nunca más tuvo miedo del sexo.

Las siguientes chicas que vio desnudas, fueron en las pinturas que su pareja de toda la vida pintaba.

 _ **おわり**_

* * *

Por poco y no lo termino.

Creo que es muy diferente a como lo había concebido en mi cabeza. Espero aún pueda estar dentro del reto. Por cierto, a veces creo que si Makoto es un miedoso, es por sus padres. Sus hermanos son un poco más aventureros y abiertos, por lo que supongo que al ser primerizos, sus padres lo sobre protegieron de manera exagerada. He visto esto con mis sobrinas, quienes son la mar de diferentes la una de la otra. La mayor le tiene miedo a todo, la menor se tira de cabeza al mundo sin casco ni paracaídas.

 ** _.Misao Kirimachi Surasai._**


End file.
